SETAC North America Focused Topic Meeting Non-Targeted Analysis for Comprehensive Environmental Assessment Durham Convention Center, Durham, North Carolina, USA May 26-31, 2020 Project Summary NIEHS support is sought for the SETAC North America Focused Topic Meeting ?Non-Targeted Analysis for Comprehensive Environmental Assessment.? The meeting priority is to advance sub-disciplines involved in high-throughput identification, scientific study, and regulation of chemicals in environmental and biological media relevant to human and ecosystem health. The meeting will gather experts to report on recent advances in the field and identify significant research needs hindering the wide-spread implementation and use of non-targeted analysis results. To meet the proposed meeting?s objectives, we will pursue the following specific goals: 1. Provide a forum for professionals from different disciplines (including data science and statistics, (eco-)toxicology, analytical and environmental chemistry, cheminformatics, exposure, toxicity, and risk assessment) and from many backgrounds (academia, industry, government, and non-profit organizations) to come together to discuss and advance the state of the knowledge in the field; 2. Develop a framework for compound identification prioritization in non-targeted analysis of environmental and biological samples; 3. Propose benchmarks for analytical and data analyses, performance, and publication; 4. Identify knowledge gaps and shortcomings related to the reproducible acquisition, reporting and archiving of data generated by non-targeted analysis experiments; 5. Critically assess strengths and practical limitations of using non-targeted analysis in environmental monitoring, exposomics research, and chemical risk assessment. These goals will be achieved by convening leading international experts diverse research fields, job activities, and organizations. Funds being sought through this grant application will be used to offset the cost of the attendance for 12 invited experts and to include registration fees and a travel stipend. The meeting will span five days consisting of a combination of platform and poster sessions, breakout groups, panel discussions, and tool demonstrations, and is expected to attract 200 experts. The meeting technical program will cover four main topics: 1. State of the science in non-targeted analysis: instrumentation, data evaluation, monitoring application 2. Prioritizing unknowns for identification: new analytes, transformation products and metabolites 3. Tools for data analysis and beyond: statistics, exposure, toxicity, modeling 4. Looking ahead: benchmarks, knowledge gaps, and wide-spread implementation Meeting outcomes include at least one peer-reviewed journal article to summarize the state-of- the-science and capture discussions and ideas. We also expect to develop a journal article series on the topic from submissions by presenters. Further, poster and slide images from meeting presentation will be archived.